1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, such as printers, multi-functional peripherals, etc., and more particularly, to technology to perform a printing operation when a communications disorder is generated, by using a network interface not affected by the communications disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus, such as a printer, that forms a network with other devices, performs printing when a single IP address is allocated to a single network interface or a single network card included in the image forming apparatus.
In order to achieve network printing, an IP address is set to a network interface of a network image forming apparatus, and a network port is installed in a user PC, so that the IP address of the network image forming apparatus is set. Thereafter, print data is transmitted and printed via the IP address of the network image forming apparatus.
However, when a disorder occurs in the network during transmission of the print data, an ongoing printing operation is stopped. Therefore, the ongoing printing operation cannot be performed until the network disorder is manually removed.